Yabusame Houren
Summary Yabusame Houren is an airheaded human from the Outside World who traveled to Mugenri through their own abilities to find their missing friend, Tsubakura Enraku. Their quest to find their friend lead them to find many of their other friends from the Outside World, who had all been spirited away to Mugenri by the head priest of its Shinto Shrine, and its dictator, Tsurubami Senri. Tsurubami disguised themself as Tsubakura to test their powers, and was eventually confronted by both the real Tsubakura and Yabusame. After testing both their powers, Tsurubami left their shrine in their hands, and then departed to the Outside World to attend to some business. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: Yabusame Houren Origin: Len'en Project Age: Unknown Gender: No canon gender Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Danmaku, Flight, Forcefield Creation, Teleportation, Spatial Manipulation, Dimensional Travel, Resistance to Memory Manipulation (Unaffected by Suzumi's memory rewriting), Probability Manipulation (Can fight and defeat a casual Xeno a, who unconsciously and uncontrollably manipulates probability to make the chance of being harmed 0%), and Time Manipulation (Suzumi's rewinds don't affect Yabusame properly) Attack Potency: City level (Easily defeated Unsealed Lumen, and defeated Yaorochi and Saragimaru). Speed: Supersonic (Comparable to Tsubakura, who can fly up to 2600 kilometers per hour, which is around Mach 2, and can weave through danmaku at such speeds). Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: City level Stamina: High. Range: Tens of meters with Danmaku Standard Equipment: A "two-dimensional cloth" that prevents them from flying off to other dimensions on a whim. Intelligence: Generally, Yabusame is a thoughtless idiot. They tend to be oblivious, make absurd, nonsensical comments, and they have weird habits and taste in food (such as bags of raw salt). However, they are quite perceptive at times. They have a developed understanding of dimensional theory and can comprehend the true nature of Mugenri's existence and how it relates to the Outside World, which Tsubakura struggles to understand. Weaknesses: Yabusame is a thoughtless idiot. Notable Attacks / Techniques: '- Crossing and manipulating dimensions:' By crossing into parallel dimensions, Yabusame can get in everyone's way and interfere in whatever it is they're doing. Unlike most of the Outside World humans, they weren't spirited away by Tsurubami, but instead accessed Mugenri through their own abilities. They can use this ability to teleport their danmaku around, or open gaps to other places in space. While this ability has great potential, Yabusame is too much of an airhead to use it to that extent. Gallery EE Stage 3B Boss - Yabusame Houren's Theme - Wings That Transcend Space-Time ~ M-Theory|''Wings That Transcend Space-Time ~ M-Theory'', Yabusame's boss theme in Evanescent Existence EE Yabusame's Extra Stage Theme - Phoenix Chick's Heavenly Rush|''Phoenix Chick's Heavenly Rush'', Yabusame's extra stage theme in Evanescent Existence BPoHC Yabusame Houren's Theme - Feathers Flying Off the Beaten Patch ~ Eleven-Dimensional|''Feathers Flying Off the Beaten Patch ~ Eleven Dimensional'', Yabusame's boss theme in Brilliant Pagoda or Haze Castle Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Len'en Project Category:Danmaku Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Playable Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Space Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tier 7